


Too literally

by Eyaggelia146



Category: Good Omens
Genre: A team of two becomes a team of three, Ancient enemies, Aziraphale is more well informed than Crowley, Crowley and the oroginal character hate each other at first but they become friends, Danger, Family, God confuses, God has enemies, Growing Up, Kidnapped, People connect with invisible lines that transfer energy, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyaggelia146/pseuds/Eyaggelia146
Summary: Humans,angels and demons alike take everything God says too literally. But what happens when God takes too literally something Archangel Gabriel says?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was that time of the moth again. The time of the monthly meeting. During that meeting the archangels were discussing the general direction in which humanity was heading in all domains. Or in more simple terms,the archangels were gathering together to yell for the human kind. 

"The percentage of divorces has gone up again? Look at the number of abortions. And dont get me started on family problems in general"  
Gabriel was indeed in a very bad mood  
"The situation is most serious. This kind of performance is inacceptable on our part"  
Michael was in the same bad mood( not that she showed it"  
"Agreed l. But what can we do? We already have one angel guarding every human. What more to do? Have an angel guarding every bond of human kind?"  
"We dont have that kind of angel resources"  
"It was sarcasm Michael"

Meanwhile somewhere else God was listening  
"Have an angel guarding every bond of human kind?"  
"Not a bad idea son. But all important things start from small seemingly insignificant things"  
After that a light exploded and a few moments later a female angel appeared. Beautiful with black hair and black eyes different from the rest of the angels but born from the same love  
"Daughter"  
"Mother,what is my purpose in existance?"  
"The greatest one dear,look below"  
A mass of green and blue was visible  
"This is earth. The home of humans. They used to be happy. But now they are not. They are destroying the most precious thing that they ever created. Their bonds. Their relationships. I have a plan to help them. And you are the first step towards that new salvation. You are special. You can see inside human's souls in a way that no other angel can. I want you to go down to Earth and pick a bond to protect,guard and guide. You can pick whoever you want"  
"Any relationship mother?"  
"Yes but you must choose wisely because you will have only one choice"  
"What about my fellow brothers and sisters angels?"  
"You will pass unditected by them. They will think of you as a mere human. Now go child"  
"Yes mother. I will not fail you"  
"Your concern should be not to fail yourself. Not me"  
"What is my name?"  
"That remains to be decided. Your name should be fitting to the bond you will choose"

One week later  
This was harder than she thought it would be. Thank God,she could teleport. The situation was more dramatic that she imagined. And so she prayed  
"Oh mother please help me. I cant pick. These creations are hopless. They forget all important events like birthdays and dates. They are not there when someone they love needs them. They pay too much attention on work. And so much more. Bless me mother,if there is one single bond in this planet that qualifies to be called one please show it to me

She was getting tired. Right now she was in England London. She had found out that she enjoyed travelling with bike. It was most relaxing. During the ride she was listening the souls of the people and she was getting more depressed by the second so she wasnt paying attention to the road. The next thing she knew she was lying on the road with a big headache and a man was hovering over her. He was wearing black and he had red hair. He wore sunglasses on a cloudy day.  
"Watch where you are going miss"  
Now that did it  
"What did you say? Listen here mister,you hit me"  
"No,you hit me"  
Mother was punishing her.   
"You got some nerve sir accusing this lovely lass for causing the accident"  
A nice young man stepped in to help her. Too bad she was cheating on his girlfriend for four months. You would be suprised by how many secrets a person's soul can reveal. The strange thing was that her instincts were on high alert and so were her feelings. She felt strange. Like a man who is searching for gold but only finds rocks and then suddenly sees a light on the top of a mountsin from where the rays of the sun hit the precious gold but the man can not find the precise location of the precious gold beacuse the light goes on and out. She was sure. Yes,finally she had found the bond she was searching for. Or at least half of it. But they were in central London with dozens of people. No the presence was steady. It was either the young man that was defending her or the irresponsible driver that hit her. How nice choices. Her bad mood must have influenced her insticts.   
"Cant you see the lady is in so deep shock that she cant speak?"  
"Im fine gentleman. Im sure the good sir would want to have a cup of coffe with me instead of me becoming such a drama queen in the middle of London that my performance will put Shakespeare's actors to shame"  
"What? Ok,you are lucky im in a good mood today. Get in. I know a place. But only for an hour. And then i will pretend i never met you"  
"We will see"  
The poor man thought shebwas hitting on him but she just wanted more time with his soul. It was defficult to be read. Like it wasnt human. But something in it made her fell like she just won the lottery. 

A few moments later  
"Okay spit it out woman. Usually im pretty good at readying people but it seems you are the exception"  
Lack of modesty. It didnt start well  
"Im looking for something. And for some peculiar reason i have the impression that you can help me."  
"And what makes you think i would want to spend time helping you?"   
"Lets not get hasty. First i must see if you can indeed help me. An hour is more than enough for me to realise that. Sorry you didnt tell me your name,you practically kept silent during the entire ride"  
"Crowley. Anthony Crowley. And yours?"  
That was a problem. Normally when people asked her she said a random name because she knew she wouldnt see them again. But this was different. They might meet again and she couldnt just change her name everyday  
"Oh right. You said in the car your name was Angelica. Stange. Im not the forgetful type"  
That was weird. She really liked that name but she was sure she didnt say anything in the car. Then suddenly the phone rang and crowley picked it up. And her instincts woke again.   
Thats it. She had to act fast. There is a small amount if time when one interacts with another that their bond is exposed to the outer layers of the soul. During thst time she could get a glimpse. And a glimpse was more that enough. She was speechless. She wasnt impressed no because that would mean that this bond was close to her standards. But it was close enough. And she had high standards. She had made up her mind. She knew first she would have to ask permission from her Mother for her choice but it was there right in front of her. The next part was the hard on. Luckily Anthony was rude and was talking quite a lot on the phone in front of her. They would have to work on that. She had to "grab" the bond in a sense with her life energy. Like the humans plag there cellphones in the charger. After that the connection would be permanent. She would feel the bond,control it but also be affected by it. If the bond is damaged so is her body. And so she mad the biggest decision of her life and connected. And then she saw. The problem with her hiding her essence was that she couldn't detect demons or angels. And crowley was a demon. But,he had helped in creating a masterpiece. Well there was no turning back. Her mother would kill her  
"Yeah sorry to leave like tgat but something came up. But im a man of my word. I own you another thirty minutes. Here take my number and call me when you have time."  
"Well then mister crowley,it seems we will see each other again"  
"For the last time"  
"Who knows?"  
And then Anthony got into his black car and drove away  
Oh they will definitely see each other again more than one time. In fact Angelica knew she would become a part of his life soon enough  
Now time to face Mother.


	2. The enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you think i would leave my oc at peace? She has an enemy and a great one at that.  
> I have standards.

_While Angelica is busy worrying about her meeting with her mother somewhere else an angel and a demon are having a coversation. Or to be more precise a demon is talking nonstop and an angel is listening both of them completely unaware that their team of duo will soon have a third member_

"I think you are overreacting a bit,my dear. Accidents happen every day on the streets."

"Yes angel but not everyone i hit ask me to take them out"

"You hit a lot of people"

"Thats beside the point. And she wasnt even paying attention to me. She was just staring at me. I think she lost contact with her surroundings for a moment. And after that,she wanted to meet again"

"But after what you just told me it seems you suggested it. And she simply accepted"

"Whose side are you on"

"I didnt know they were sides. What got you so upset,my dear? It is only for a half an hour"

"She wanted something from me. That much i could tell. Her look was so demanding. And it makes me mad not being able to figure out what that "something" is"

"It would be most unusual for her to want something from you considering she has never met you before. Didnt she say she was looking for something? Maybe for some reason she thinks you can provide it."

"Well,she thinks wrong"

"Then you should tell jer the next time you see her my dear"

_Meanwhile not far from there behind some trees the wind was howling. For most people the sound was identical to the one the wind makes when it passes through leaves and branches. But it wasnt. Like an animal that changes its shape to match its surroundings that creature was doing the same. But it didnt have shape because it was only a shadow. There was only a sound and a feeling. And it was hungry. It moved unditected by everyone and it bit,seemingly the thin air,between our two friends who were simply having a conversation._

"Did you feel that,angel?"

"Yes dear,it was a most peculiar feeling. Something between uneasiness and the fear of danger"

"Yes,just like that"

_Somewhere else,Angelica was waiting patiently for her audience with God when suddenly....._

"Argh. What happened?"

From her forearm there were clear biting marks and blood was visible

"How strange. This isnt a scrath of misunderstanding or a cut of insulting. What could have caused this?"

_A few minutes later_

"Greetings mother"

"Hello my beloved daughter. I trust your quest on earth was a success"

"Yes it was. I found something beautiful,mature and stable with potential"

"That good to hear,but why are you so nervous?"

"You know of my choice?"

"Of course i send you there although you will jave to excuse me for the painful accident"

"I dont understand. You said your plan was to ensure the bonds of humankind then how my choice is related to that cause?"

"You and crowley will be such good friends. You both have the same need to ask questions. But before i answer i want you to come closer love"

Angelica approached and suddenly from within the bit on her arm a dark black substance was removed. Poison. How was she so careless?

"Dont worry. The moment it is removed from your body it is also removed from the bobd down on earth. And this is poison is precisely the reason why my oroginal plan was altered"

"But from whom it comes this poison? There are more creatures besides humans,angels and demons? Why are they after me?And how do i protect myself from them?"

"All will be answered when the time is right. But now you must return to Earth immediately and reamain close to crowley and aziraphale at all times. But beware,they must not realise what you are. I fear they are not ready for this kind of information. Trust your instincts to detect the enemy."

"Of course mother. I will be off now"

"Be careful,my love,for i fear ypu dont understandin how much danger you are in.


	3. The Enemy part2

_Now we find ourselves deep into the essence of the universe. So deep that possibly only God knows of its existence. There there is no matter,only energy. And beings made from it that have been imprisoned there for a very long time._

"Master,i have returned."

_An evil presence emerged from within the mist of energy, emitting so much hatred,that even the most fearless demon of Hell would have bowed before it_

"You say as if this is good news."

"Forgive my failure sir. It wont happen again. Next time she will be perished as if she never existed"

"It seems your time spent here has diminished your intelligence. Brother,where are you?"

_An other presence appeared,not so dark as the one before but still highly dangerous and not very pleased for being summoned_

_"_ What? Do you know how much work needs to be done for our return? Or do you think we have a large amount of competent subjects?"

"Yes,i apologise l but do remind me what were the orders this subject was given?"

_The newly arrived presence looked in the direction of the subject and thought briefly_

_"_ It was to investigate God's new experiment and report the problems it poses to our plans and....food supply"

"Do you want to know what he did?"

"Be quick about it. I have work to do"

"He poisoned her"

_For a few moments there was silence. The poor subject thought he would get away with it. And then...._

"WHAT? WHY DO WE HAVE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING EVEN IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN ABYSS?? NOW NOT ONLY GOD PROBABLY KNOWS WE ARE AWAKE BUT ALSO HER DAUGHTER'S DAMN IMMUNE SYSTEM HAS DEVELOPED IMMUNITY TO OUR POISON FROM HER BRIEF EXPOSURE TO IT? I cant deal with so much stupidity. I have limits"

_With a wave of his hand the subject was no more. It dissolved back to free energy_

_"_ So what do we do now?"

"We have lost the element of surprise. At leant to some extent. It is possible this girl doesnt know what we are and what we are capable of and i doubt her mother is going to tell her. But certainly we need to handle this carefully from now on."

"We will kill her or turn her to our side?"

"Killing her would be boring and with short benefits. We will eat the bond and after a thousand years we will get hungry again. Making her betray her family is a bit too difficult and we would be forced to pretend being her friends for the rest of eternity simply to feed. Thats undignified"

"Correct. But if we feed on her and at the same tine we keep her alive for a adequate amount of time we will be able to save some energy and thus lasting ourselves longer."

"You mean killing her slowly?"

"I dont like the world kill. It is too savege. We will do something more elegant. We feed on pure energy. Just the past millenia you have discovered that the physical connection between humans is more tasty and nutritious. You dont need her healthy or sane to make a meal out of her. We simply want her alive."

"I like the way you think. You will make her incapable of defending herself and when she is weak enough,we will have a feast"

"Indeed. I think i i should head down there personally to oversee this plan"

"Wouldnt God find you?"

"I believe i have seen enough of humans to be able to look like them and have their energy pattern. We are lucky energy can travel through anything. We have knowledge of the entire universe. I will be off now."

"Bye,i will make sure your work here doent fall behind"

"You better"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments, suggestions and generally what you think will make the story better but no flames.

Angelica was walking alone,deep in thought. She was confused. First her mother told her the plan was to ensure the bondings of humans but then she allowed her to have the bond of an angel and a demon(which she shouldn't approve from the start),then she was poisoned by an enemy she didnt know she had but God knew and She didnt tell her daughter. But then She sent her quickly back here as if telling her to prepare for battle. Generally speaking,she didnt know what to do.

She was lost so deeply in thought she didnt see the man in front of her before she fell on him

"Watch where you are going lady" the man turned and then Angelica couldn't believe her luck. Crowley. Again.

"You again; What,is this some sort of twisted bayback for running into you with my car and now you thought it would be funny to do the same with your legs?"

She didnt have the energy to deal with me right now.

"Sorry. No,the fault is mine. Thinking while walking is not an excuse to bump into people"

"Hey,are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"When we met the other day you were so confident it was annoying. Now you seem a little lost. Didnt you find what you were looking for?"

"Thats the problem. I found it. Why do you care anyway?"

"I dont know frankly. But my friend is out of town for a few days. He found a old collector in New York that owns a pretty rare book and he went there to buy it . He said that he will stay for a few days so why dont you come over to my house for a drink?"

"Alcohol?"

"No,orange juice. Of course alcohol. What? You were born yesterday?"

_"Why is he so keen to help me? Well,i suppose me being what i am we were bound to have some sort of connection"_

"Sure why not?"

"Great. My Bentley is parked right around the corner. We will be in my home there in no time"

"Provided you leave a trale of bodies behind you with your reckless driving"

"I will pretend i didnt hear that. You know you are an interesting person. Sometimes you remind me of my friend,sometimes you remind me of myself"

_A few minutes later_

"I admire you girl. You drank 3 bottles of red wine and even after that you manage to avert my questions"

"Because if you knew,three would be the outcomes "kill,love or lock"

"Eh?"

"Either you would kill me,either we would become very good friends or last and most likely scenario you would lock me in an asylum. Oh no i said too much"

"Finally. Loosen up a little. Its not like everyone is ought to get you. Lets sum up. Your mother gave you a job but you did something different from what you were asked to do and your mother gave you a job well done and told you that was the job all along and then she told you you have opponents that want your job to go to waste and now you dont know what your job is and who are your opponents. Correct?"

"Yeah,thats it. Pretty much"

"Your mother must be God. Only she does stuff like that"

Angelica nearly choked on her wine

"You should know. As a demon you were an angel so you were pretty close to God"

"How do you...?"

"You said ot yourself ten minutes ago."

"All right. Time from some serious conversation"

Crowley sobered up and then did the same with a miracle to Angelica. 

"Who are you?"

"You asked that question 23 times already. And i answered it"

"With lies"

"Careful. I dont take lightly being guestioned"

"And i dont like being fooled. Even if i said i am a demon a normal person wouldn't pay attention to a drunk up's words. Believe me i know. I had a mental breakdown in a caffe once and i must have mentioned it around ten times. No-one even flinched. And you stand here calmly like i told you i am 35 instead of 34. Start talking. Now. What are you angel,demon or human?"

_Damn it. Better be as honest as i can at this point. I dont want to anger a demon. Even this one._

_"_ Neither. I am what you would call 'God's latest creation' "

"I thought that was humans"

"Humans need some...help so to speak. I can not tell you much more right now. All i can tell you is......."

Suddenly a dark aura flooded the room. Even Crowley got scared

"What is that aura"

"Quickly. We must run away from here"

_"How did they find me?"_

"Who are they?"

"My enemies"

"I thought you said you didnt know them"

"I dont but my instincts are rarely wrong. Its them. And i dont want to face them unprepared"

"Why should i run with you? You can escape by yourself"

" _Oh God? What should i do? If they find him here it will be like leaving behind a personal file of mine behind. Think,think"_

"Okay lets make a deal. If you follow me now i promise to tell everything you want to know. All of it. What i am,what is my job,what God is planning,as far as i know,. Deal? And make up ypur mind quickly"

"A very tempting offer. And that comes from a demon. Deal. But where do we go?"

" _Since things have come to this at least lets avoid telling the same thing twice"_

"New York. Lets go see your friend. Im sure he will be equally interested with what i have to say"

"Ok. Lets go. And dont fall behind. I will not save you if they catch you"

_" Believe me,if they catch me,your quality of life will be very different after that"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More action next time.
> 
> I love comments, suggestions and generally what you think will make the story better but no flames.


End file.
